Naruto the Shinigami of the Pediatrics Ward
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: Naruto, in a new world and with nothing left commits the most unforgivable sin of all. Now he must (Live) with the sin that he commited staining him, and forcing him into his new job.
1. Chapter 1 Death is the Begining

_**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Naruto' or 'Full Moon O Sagashite'**_  
_**This is a Crossover that I have wanted to try for years, with Full Moon being in my top five Manga... not a fan of the Anime though. The manga is better.**_  
_**Story Start!**_

'I guess my world doesn't need me anymore.' A young man that goes by the name of Naruto Uzumaki thought sadly as he looked up at the moon with a small smile on his face as the full moon was reflected in his clear blue eyes. Naruto was a young man around 17 years of age that had hair as bright as the sun, a yellow that couldn't be unnoticed that was always spiked up in a rebel hair style. His tan skin was healthy and made him look like he spent much of his time in the sun, which he did. His clothes were in tatters from the most recent battle that he had fought against the being that he could only describe as a true freak of nature given the form of a goddess.

During his battle, he had defeated her... but at a price. Naruto Uzumaki had been banished from his home world with no way of returning. The goddess Kaguya had sent him to a whole new dimension where he had no way of returning to his old world. Naruto wanted to go back to his world, but with his current status he was sure that those from his home might try and either stab him in the back, or praise him. With his current power, he was sure that it would be the first. He believed that people would praise him, but the major powers would try and stab him in the back top prevent his power from being used against them. He didn't want to have to kill or be killed by his allies when he just defended them from being turned into monsters, nor did he want to have another war started over the powers inside of his body. He was sure that power would only breed chaos, so Naruto had done something before he had been sent to a whole new world.

Chakra, the energy inside the planet and every living thing on his world. The energy that gifted his people with powers... Naruto sealed it all away. No longer would people be able to do their usual superhuman feats and use their techniques. Naruto had made sure that nobody would ever be able to use Chakra again, even if it was still inside them they would be forever unable to touch it. There would be no more bloodlines that could use chakra, no more anything able to use chakra. With Kaguya truly dead, there was nothing that would be able to give others chakra to use again. He had made sure that the land would restore in time with the hard work of those that were willing to work without it. He also knew that without chakra people would be too afraid to start another war now that they had none of the abilities that they had before, while others would just be forced to get along even if they didn't want to.

His goal was done, he had achieved peace for his world. He had brought the ninja way to destruction, because without chakra and their abilities most of the ninja would be forced to quit. Ninja would die off as a career, and those that tried to bring it back would have nothing to work with when everything they seemed to do with being a ninja involved them using chakra. He hoped that the ninja way would just die off, and people would learn to adapt.

Naruto took of his headband that had a leaf etched in the metal plate on the front of it, before he dropped it on the ground in front of him... the headbands started to fall and Naruto watched as it sailed towards the ground quickly. He had no idea where he was, and he had no idea what he a was standing on, but it was perhaps the biggest building he had ever stood on in his entire life. He was sure that this world was more advanced than his own, what with all of the bright lights moving around below him and the strange noises he was hearing. Naruto stepped up to the side of the building so that he could look at the ground below him with a slightly sad smile.

His friends, the ones that died and the ones that lived. He would never see them again if he stayed in this world, nor would he be able to see anyone he knew again until he died and went to the afterlife. Naruto knew this for a fact, and all the friendships that he had created would become all for nothing. All his years of hard work and determination, his unbreaking confidence in himself and his belief that he would become the leader of his village when all of this had been over... it had been for nothing. He would never become the village leader, he would never see his friends again, and he would never be able to keep the promises he had made to his friends. Naruto reached into his into the pouch he carried on the back of his pants, before he pulled out his last dagger. The last thing from his life as a ninja, and something that he had started out his career using.

The first thing he learned to use as a ninja, it was fitting that it would be the very last thing he used as a ninja as well. He last tool used, would be the same one he started out with. Such a simple thing really, and he knew that all it would take was one good cut. One cut and he would be able to ascend to the afterlife with all of his friends and family that had already perished, and those that will perish later.

Naruto placed the knife to his wrist, before he pressed it deeply into his flesh and blood started to gush out. Naruto yanked the blade down and then out of his flesh, before the blood began to splurt out quickly. Naruto dropped the knife when he started to go woozy, before he took his final step forward and allow himself to go flying towards the ground with his head pointed to the ground. Naruto closed his eyes and smiled as he felt the bitter cold of the winter night hitting his skin, and the wind in his hair made him feel more alive than ever as his life started to slip away quickly and quietly. He didn't know where he was, what world he was in, or why Kaguya had sent him here upon her death, but he did know one thing.

He knew where he was going.

'Mom, Pervy Sage, everyone... see you in a bit.' Naruto thought with his smile brighter than ever as the flames of his life shined one last time. A dying flame always burned brightest before it was snuffed out, and his Will of Fire would burn with the intensity of the sun itself before he faded away. Naruto grew closer and closer to death itself, and his smile grew brighter and brighter as his skin went paler.

He knew that he was taking the easy way out, but he didn't care. He was doing this so that he would actually have a way back to where he came from, in a way. Now he would be able to see if friends again, something that he would have to wait at least a 100 years to do if he didn't do this. He was embracing his death with a smile, because besides becoming the leader of his village he had done everything he wanted to do in his life. He had made friends, gotten respect, saved his friends, and brought peace to the world. All in all, he had done great things in his life. He had become the hero that he had always meant to become, and he was dying with that smile to show that he was happy. Even at the end of his life, which he himself was causing by choice, he wouldn't have changed a single thing about his life so far. He had zero regrets about life, and he couldn't wait until he saw everyone again.

Naruto could feel his life was almost gone, and before his eyes he watched his life play out before now. He saw the good times, the painfull moments, and fights he had been in, and the respect in the eyes of those that looked at him when he had finished saving them. He saw it all play out in less than a second.

Then nothing.

Naruto hit the ground just as his body had finished bleeding out, and his life was snuffed out for good.

Naruto was dead.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Next to be updated: Naruto the Shinigami of the Pediatrics Ward**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	2. Chapter 2 Good with children

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

Sirens blared to into existance around the scene of a gruesome car crash, the ambulance sirens were the loudest of all. The fearful shreaks of those that had seen the crash were drowned out, and in the red car that was smashed into a wood pole in the end a bleeding head could be seen pressing against the glass. This man was already dead, and his wife next to him had glass fragments piercing her face and chest, not only was she also dead but she seemed to have tears leaking down her face as people placed a white cloth over her and her husband. The back seat doors were ripped off and a bleeding child up carefully picked up out of the car, and this child couldn't even be older than seven years old. Her small chest was hardly going up and down, but her eyes were open and lightly glazed.

She didn't have long left.

"Mo...mmy... Da...d...dy." The girl said slowly as she looked over to her parents as she was forced to be strapped down on a stretcher with a mask placed over her face. Somebody inserted some kind of needle in her arm to ease her pain, and she was rolled into the ambulance by the people that were trying to rescue her.

"Kid, save your breath. You need to save your strength." The doctor said as he started to close the doors behind him, and seconds later the ambulance started to move and take the child towards the hospital. The small girl started to tear up, before her eyes started to slowly widen when two people came into the ambulance through the roof. She couldn't make out their shapes clearly, but she could see the colors pink and yellow. One seemed to be a male, while the other might have been female.

"Kazumi Hiroto, age seven, death by car crash... yep, this is her." The female voice said without sounding all that sorry for the dying girl, even going so far as to say that she was already dead. Meaning that she either dealt with this a lot, or that she had been expecting it to happen to the girl. The little girl named Kazumi lifted her hand into the air to try and touch the two blurs floating above her, while her arm was forced down by the doctors trying to keep her alive at all costs. She didn't know who these blurs were, but in a moments where he eyes were working better she saw that both figures had medium sized white featured wings coming out of their backs. Her eyes widened when she saw them, before she felt something press against her hair and a male voice ring out through her ears, while the others in the room didn't seem to even notice the two new people in the room.

"Don't worry brat, your soul is in good hands. You will see your mommy and daddy again soon." The yellow blur with wings said, and the girl felt him start to pet her on the head lightly as his kind voice rang through her. She smiled very lightly, before she tried to move her mouth to say thank you to the man that was going to take her to her parents. She nodded her head and with a single flash, she felt a blade pierce her throat... then she knew no more as her life faded away with her soul now extracted from her body.

"Good job Naruto, anouther soul safely collected. Lets hope that this girls parents were good people so that they can pass on to the same place!" The excited voice of the female said to the male that was known as Naruto. The blond haired guy nodded as he placed the sphere of light inside of his pouch of souls, before he stretched his limbs as both he and his partner phased through the ceiling of the ambulance and started to strethc out. Naruto nodded his head as the two of them landed on top of a nearby building as their wings flapped lightly.

"I'm just happy she is labled to go to Heaven, I need to go to the check with the Adults Ward later to go see where this girl's parents are going." Naruto said as he started to stretch his arms above his head with a yawn. Naruto was currently wearing a costume that most adults would describe as completely goofy. On top his his blond hair was a hat with two holes in the side of it as orange fox ears came out of the top of it. The hat itself was a black and orange stripped fedora, with the holes cut out on the top so that the ears could be seen coming out. They were even pure orange in color, while they inside fur seemed to be a darker shade of orange. His tattered clothes had also been replaced with a costume, that seemed to have a theme to it. He wore a dark orange jacket that had a large black zipper at the high collar that covered his neck, and the zipper went all the way to the bottom of the jacket. The jacket was short sleeved, and the sleeves had black strips on them. The jacket didn't cover Naruto's stomach, allowing his toned abs to be seen and the flawless skin and belly button to remain showing. His pants were simply blue jeans held up with a belt, and the buckle on the belt was of a fishcake with a swirl on it. He wore fingerless gloves as well, in the color blue, with straps going around his wrists.

"Being a Shinigami is rough, but you make it so much more complicated. Of course, that is why I love you so much. You go that extra mile for those souls you take. Have I ever told you how much I love you?" His partner asked with a smile on her face as she hugged his arm and looked at him at equal eye level, a wide smile was on her face while he sent her a deadpan look.

"This is the 4516 time you have told me that since we first became partners thirty years ago Meroko." Naruto said to his partner, and she nodded and jumped back from him and started to float in the air without the need to flap her wings. Like himself, this girl had also been a Shinigami for awhile, and they had been partnered together for a long time now. The last thirty years in fact, and neither of them had asged a single day since they had passed onto the afterlife. She had actually designed their costumes and created them so that they would be somewhat matching. Like himself, she had animal, rabbit, ears sticking out the the tall red hat on her head, just like a magicians hat, with with white frills and red ribbons wrapped around it where the hat met the lid. She had to cut holes in the hat so that the animals ears would go through. Her top was a like a red strapless bra with white frills on the top and bottom, and in the front was a large zipper like on Naruto's costume, and her top allowed her stomach and shoulders to show, while keeping her breasts covered. She had frilly wristbands, and a red collar around her neck. She wore a red skirt, and her belt around the skirt had the white frills and a ring-type front to it... on the back of said belt was a bunny tail attached to it... while their ears were connected to their heads, the tail wasn't. She wore thigh high net socks with small straps connecting them and holding them up, and deep red boots with high collars on them... the shows themselves had soles that were about three inches tall.

Her most showing traits though her were knee length pink hair and her warm brown eyes.

"And I mean it every time." Meroka said as she pulled her eyelid down at him and stuck her tongue out, while Naruto laughed lightly. He was sure that without Meroko he would have gone insane when he first woke up and was told that him committing suicide was the reason that he had become a Shinigami.

"Yeah yeah, lets just go back and send this soul to the afterlife." Naruto said as the two of them started to fly away from their current location, before they just rippled away and vanished from the world of the living.

_[In the Shinigami World]_

"Gah, that feels so weird." Naruto said with a shiver as he appeared out of ripples in the air and landed on his feet, with Meroko appearing behind him moments later without showing reaction to the odd method of travelling through the worlds. They were granted with the sight of many animal eared or horned Shinigami like them travelling between the worlds with either souls in their hands, or some were just talking to each other. Most of them were wearing darker clothes and other kinds of grim objects on their bodies to try and fit with Shinigami titles.

"Hey look, it's the Midriff-showing duo." A female shinigami whispered to a male shinigami with bear ears sticking from the top of his head, and Naruto rubbed the back of his head at one of the nicknames for his team. Both he and Meroko showed their stomachs, so the nickname was fitting, but not as awesome as the real name for their team that their boss had given them.

"Back with another soul no doubt, what do you think, little girl or teenage boy this time? They seem to get a lot of the younger crowd this year... little girl?" The bear eared male asked his companion with feathers sticking out of the top of her head.

Everyone from this Ward had animal ears, even Naruto and Meroko with their fox and rabbit ears. Since they worked in collection to souls of dead children and teens, they needed to not look nearly as scary so that the children wouldn't freak out at the first sight of them. Not everyone could see them, only those on the brink of death itself were able to see Shinigami, but struggling kids made the job much harder, and with much more danger to their soul. If they struggled to much, then it was possible for their soul to become hurt.

"Oh don't listen to them Naruto, you have become a top rate Shinigami in the thirty years you have been here." Meroko said when she saw that Naruto was annoyed, as he should be, at the fact that they were being mocked rather openly. Naruto sighed, before he nodded and the two of them went towards one of the two pits in the room. Naruto unzipped the pouch he carried at his side, before he gently pulled out the soul that he had with him. Placing the soul near the pit that was glowing golden, he nodded and watched the light move from his hand and start to go towards golden pit, before entering it and vanishing.

"Have a good afterlife kid, and I hope you see your parents in a bit." Naruto said after helping yet another soul ascend to Heaven, something he did a lot these days. These pits were the portals that would lead a non-shinigami to Heaven, while bad souls were... well it was kind of unknown what happened to bad souls. Nobody bu the higher ups ever learned about that, and sadly he and Meroko weren't in the know.

"Team Negi-Ramen, this just came for you. Direct orders from the boss." A shinigami wearing a hood to cover his face said as he walked up to them and gave Meroko the letter, while Naruto raised and eyebrow and moved over to Meroko and started to read over her shoulder.

_ To Team Negi Ramen,_  
_A new Shinigami needs to be trained in how to use his powers, his name is Takuto Kira and he is waiting outside of the showers for you all to arrive. _

"Why us, I don't want to be stuck with another newbie!" Naruto said with an annoyed pout on his face, while Meroko nodded in agreement. It seemed like every new Shinigami was sent there way to learn about how to use their unique powers as a harbinger of death. Just because he and Meroko were among some of the more successful Shinigami they were always being picked for the new guys to be stuck with until a partner could be found for them.

"Can't help but agree, it always does seem to be us. First with Richard, and Izumi, then that strange Lamb girl, then again with the idiot from the tracking unit. Great, just great, now we have another newbie." Meroko complained as well, before they both leaned forward together and sighed at how bad their luck was with newbies. In the last 30 years of working together, they had trained about 5000 or so newbies, most of which they couldn't even remember. Most of which didn't even go to their ward, the Death Pediatrics ard they worked in was one of the most understaffed wards there was because of how more adults died than children, not to mention that with with Death Animals Ward and the Death Abortion Ward growing in size thanks to the increased numbers of dead pets and abortions they were starting to get understaffed again.

"I still remember the cult a few years back, damn that was brutal. Thanksfully they all went to the Criminally Insane Ward and deal with the insane souls. I fear for any children that those creepers would have to deal with." Naruto stated with a thankfull sigh that only those that were somewhat good with children were sent to the Death Pediatrics Ward... he only wished that there were more people to help them out at the moment. They left the main building, before Naruto looked up at the bright sun in the sky, before he and Meroko started to go towards the bathing area to meet the new guy.

They new the route to the bathing area well enough by now they they were able to get there easily, and they saw who they sispected was Takuto Kira, he was the only one without animal traits or wings, meaning that he was a new shinigami that hadn't taken a single soul yet. The guy had brown hair, and he kept his shaggy hair up in a ponytail. He was about the same height as Naruto, maybe an inch or two taller, but Naruto was much more well muscled than this guy. This showed even more when Naruto instantly grabbed the guy by the back of the shirt and started to drag him into the men's side of the bathing area.

"Come on brat, you and I are going to get you ready to begin your training. Time to open up those pours with a good steam bath." Naruto said as he dragged the surprised boy that looked to be in his later teens with him as he entered the bath. Meroko was waving him with a smile on her face, knowing that this was the best way to get the magic inside of the newbie flowing for the first time. A good warm bath helped restore and relax, something that was needed to help get a feel for Shinigami Magic, so she would wait for Naruto and this Takuto guy to come back from opening up his pours so that the magic would be able to come out better as well.

"What!? Huh!? What the hell is going on!?" Takuto shouted as he was dragged into the bathing area, before he and Naruto vanished behind the now closed door. Meroko sighed, before she sat on one of the nearby benches and got ready for a good thirty minute wait. This normally took awhile, so she leaned back and started to find a way to amuse herself. She wondered what kind of animal this guy was going to learn to turn into, since you could only have one kind of transformation. Naruto turned into an orange plushy fox, while she turned into a pink plushy rabbit, if the guy's general aura was anything to do by, then she would have to say some kind of plushy cat.

"Hahaha, the great Midriff-showing duo have another newbie. What does this make, 7000 or 8000?!" One of the more comical Shinigami stated, before Meroko twitched.

It was going to be a long few weeks, even more so if this guy was a slow learner.

Just great.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Next to be updated: Naruto the Shinigami of the Pediatrics Ward**_  
_**Please Leave Me Plenty Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	3. Chapter 3 The Hard Times

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Damnit, it just HAD to be a plane crash!" Naruto shouted in annoyance as he and Meroko started to fly down towards the scene of mass chaos and flames. Pure desctruction littered the streets from the plane crash that just happened at this moment, and besides Naruto and Meroko there was only one other team of Shinigami from the Death Adults Ward being sent to help them collected the thousands of souls that had suddenly passed on thanks to the plane hijacking from the terrorists that were the cause of all of them. The second they finished training Takuto in the use of his powers, they were called away and sent to collect all of the souls that were going to turn into ghosts if they were collected quick enough.

Four Shinigami collected about 3,000 souls before they turn into ghosts, something that was almost impossible to do for even the most skilled of Shinigami. But NO, they had to make this even harder, so not only did they have to collect the souls, but they also had to sort between the children and adults. Thankfully, Naruto and Meroko were only handling the children at this time and making sure to collect them first. Naruto so far had around 120 children in his pouch, while Meroko had over 100 inside of her hat. These were both tools that they used to hold onto souls until they could go back and allow them to pass onto where they were meant to go.

"I got another one over here, Justin Holt, age 12, death by plane crash!" Meroko yelled towards him as she collected the soul from the body of a pre-teen, before she got away from the charred body as quickly as possible. Dying children was one thing when they died from disease or from wounds, but charred corpses... nobody liked looking at charred anything. Not food, not people, nothing was good. This was why Shinigami lost their emotions a lot of the time, because they saw things that they didn't want to see. You can ask any Shinigami from any of the wars, and they will not be able to show you even a small amount of emotion.

"Okay, and here is Emily Kirtly, age 8, death by falling debree... oh god I will need a drink after this." Naruto said with a wince as he collected yet another soul from a child, something that he could usually do without flinching... but mass death on this level always left him in such a bad mood after that he would be needing to get buzzed off his ass before he could smile again the next day. Just something to nip the pain in his chest at the butt before it got to intense, because dealing with sick children, easy, having to sort through tons of dead bodies and collect this many souls... not nearly as easy.

"I am going to need a drink as well... I hear that there is a new Death Cafe opening on Lamb Road, and they serve drinks. How about, Alec Freeman, age 14, death by plane crash, you and I go there after we are done here?" Meroko asked while still doing her job properly, and Naruto thought about it for a moment. He was pretty sure that Lamb Road was that girly place that sold the cloth that Meroko used to create their costumes, but he wasn't all that bothered by it. His body may not actually need food, but sometimes Shinigami needed to feel alive so they ate food or drank something, even though there bodies didn't really need it to live.

"Yeah I would... crap, never mind. After this we have to prepare for that stake out, and taking Takuto on his first soul collecting. The is suppose to be the back-up member for Negi Ramen in case one of us gets sent somewhere else." Naruto said, and Meroko stomping on the ground in frustration could be heard a fair distance away. He chuckled very lightlt at how much of a temper tantrum she was throwing over missing out on going to the new bar again, the last few weeks they had been making sure to get Takuto accustomed to live as a back-up member of Negi Ramen, as well as how to use his magic and the basics of turning into his plushie form, which turned out to be a cat.

"Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn! Just when I thought we could have a nice night together, we get sent on a new assignment! Gahhh, why does this keep happening!?" Meroko shouted out as she used her whip to collect more souls. Each Shinigami created their own weapons to collect souls with, something to weaken the bond between the body and soul. Meroko used her whip, which was actually pretty darn sharp when she wanted it to be. She was an expert with that thing, just like Naruto had to go old fashion and use a kunai like he had in his life. This gave him something that he was actually pretty good at handling, and he could retrieve the souls without causing very much pain. These weapons didn't physically hurt humans, meaning that he could do this without causing more harm.

"Because we are good at what we do, and this girl... Mitsuki is says here, is fated to meet a person that will prevent her death soon. We have to stop her from meeting the person that will prevent that, and then atch her for the rest of the year... see, we can use this as a vacation. Seriously easy assignment, since she is slated to die from a tumor in her vocal cords. Easy person to watch after, so we have an easy year ahead of us." Naruto said rather calmly, and Meroko stopped throwing a tantrum at not having any time off, before she grinned and started to jump in joy. This sounded like a sweet deal to her, just watching and making sure that nothing prevented this girl's death. This was a good year long break for them, something that they desperately needed after this little incident. Considering that the last break they had was a 2 month break after they had a mission to collect souls when a food shortage happened in a third world country... Shinigami were all once human, and as such they had human hearts. Seeing such horrible deaths would affect them, so they were given chances to recover from the stress of thise missions. So they were given easy missions, or just actual breaks.

"Mitsuki Koyama, age 12, set to die in a year because of a dangerous tumor in the vocal cords... yeah, I can get behind an easy mission. It isn't like humans can see us unless they are on the verge of death anyway." Meroko stated with a calm voice as she looked at her copy of Death's List that listed all of their targets, of course it was only a magical copy of the original, but it was still a useful tool. It gave them the names of people, but not the ages. They had to remember that by memory, and the ages were something they were just good at remembering after years of practice. They could tell you the age of death, and the reason just with the name of a person that they had seen on the list.

"How many more souls left?" Naruto asked after a moment, before Meroko groaned and placed a palm to her head.

"We are going to be here until the humans started to uncover more bodies. We already cleared out all of the visible... and there he goes. WAIT FOR ME!" Meroko shouted when she saw Naruto diving into the reckage, knowing that they could phase through the stone made looking much easier. She joined him moments later, and then they entered the burning remains of a room not much farther down than they already were. When Meroko got into the room, she was greeted to the sight of Naruto aready collecting the rest of the souls they were going to need to get before they could go back to the Shinigami World.

The Death Adults Ward could take care of the adult death count, they were just here for the children and other young ones.

"I really hate phasing, it feels so weird to go through stuff. Like I'm a ghost or something." Naruto said with a shiver when he and Meroko finished phasing through the rubble again and started to take to the sky so they could get to their easy assignment as quickly as possible. Despite being dead, they weren't actually ghosts despite what most people believed, because not even Shinigami were able to see ghosts. Ghosts were human's that lost their bodies before a Shinigami could collect the soul, or souls that were ranked as uncollectable. Shinigami that lost their Shinigami form and powers and tried to go back to their dead body became ghosts as well, but that only applied to those that had never taken a soul. Naruto and Meroko were safe from suffering from this face.

"Easy job, here we come!" Meroko shouted with a grin on her face, the gruesome scene below already behind her. This wasn't her or Naruto's first plane crash, or trip to the hospital, or even going to a third world country with starving children. They were from the Pediatrics Ward, so they were used to seeing gruesome things that happened to cause younger children to die.

The Death Elderly Ward had it easy, they dealt with people that died of old age! That was the easiest thing for a Shinigami that didn't age to brush off, because they didn't have to deal with their own mortality like humans. They were Shinigami BECAUSE they had killed themselves, so dealing with death, even there own deaths, were nothing new to them.

Suffice to say, they had been out of their bodies for so long that they were sure that they had no human bodies to return to anyway. Meroko had been a Shinigami for about 15 years before Naruto had become a Shinigami, and Naruto had turned 30 years ago. In comparison, the person in the most danger of becoming a ghost was Takuto. He was a Shinigami-in-training, meaning that if he lost himself and tried to become one with his body again... he would earn himself a one way ticket to becoming a ghost.

_[Shinigami World]_

"I really do hate doing that." Naruto said with a shiver as he and Meroko entered the Shinigami world through the ripple method again. They went towards the pits that led to Heaven, before Meroko took off her hat and Naruto took off his pouch and unzipped it. Naruto started to pour out the souls into the portal to Heaven, while Meroko did the same things with the souls that she collected. There soul collecters were able to hold an amazing amount of souls, so they had nothing to worry about. The sad part was that it took a few moments to get all of the souls into the portal to Heaven. Naruto rezipped his pouch before he placed it back on his belt, while Meroko put her hat carefully back on her head so that her rabbit ears went back through the holes in the top.

"Not very fun, but I love how you do complain about these things. It is one of the many things I love about you, have I ever told you that?" Meroko asked, and Naruto rolled his eyes at her showing her affection again. He couldn't help but smile, even as he tilted her hat so that it covered her face. She pouted, and he could see her lower face and see the pout.

"Yeah, you tell me all the time. Lets just go get the newbie, and then we can be on our way." Naruto said with a deadpan look on his face, but his lips were twitching a little bit up to show that he was amused with her anyway. Naruto shook his ehad lightly while Meroko moved her hat back up, and smiled at him lightly.

Easy mission, here they come!

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Next to be updated: Naruto the Shinigami of the Pediatrics Ward**_  
_**Please Leave Me Plenty Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	4. Chapter 4 Mitsuki Koyama

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Hmmm, so this is the house... more like Japanese Mansion." Naruto muttered as he and the others landed on the outside walls of the mansion that they were going to. It was rather small when compared to other kinds of mansions, but it was still big enough to hold a rather large family inside of it if it had to. The other wall was somewhat of an issue, but they could easily just fly over that without much trouble.

"How are those wings working out for you Takuto?" Meroko asked with a small amount of worry in her voice as they escorted the new Shinigami and showed him the ropes so to speak. Takuto was actually wearing a somewhat matching costume as them, with his stomach showing as well. The only difference was that his cat ears were part of his hat, and not his head. Not to mention that his wings were fake wings to allow him to fly, and they were attached to his backpack. That would mean that without the backpack this boy wouldn't be able to fly, even if he wanted to.

"Yeah, they work just fine... so how are we getting in?" Takuto asked with a tilt of his head and crossed arms, before he saw Naruto just lean towards the wall and started to phase through it like it wasn't even there in the first place. The new shinigami sweat dropped, before he face palmed when Meroko started to phase through the wall right after him. He placed his hand against the wall so that he could follow after them, before he twitched in annoyance when he couldn't phase through like they could. The wall seemed to ripple lightly as he cast a spell that would make the wall ghostly enough for anyone to phase through it, and with that done he moved through the wall like his seniors in the field.

"Okay, so now we just have to find the kid... oh look, a housemaid." Naruto said as he took a moment to look at the maid of the house, a midde age woman with short curly hair and a rather chubby body start to sweep the ground around the mansion with a smile on her face. Naruto walked in front of her, before he used his fingers at the side of his mouth and started to mock the maid to her face, even though she couldn't see him to begin with. His making faces at the maid was stopped when Meroko grabbed him by the jacket and started to pull him away from the unknowing victim of his teasing.

"Okay, lets just find this girl." Meroko said, while Naruto let himself get dragged by the girl since he was sure that she would be able to find this girl easier than him. Takuto was face palming again when he saw that these two pros weren't even taking their job seriously. Naruto started walking with his own two feet again, before he noticed that the maid wasn't moving from her spot, seeming to keep watch over that same door as always. Naruto crossed his arms, before he looked at the door again and saw that it had a young girl's name on the front of it. He sighed in relief at seeing their target's name on the door, which made him happy to know that they seemed to have unknowing help with their job in the form of this maid not guarding the door from intruders, and most likely this young girl from leaving.

"Found her, just beyond this wall is a Living Dead Girl." Naruto said as he gave the wall a small tap to show that he had located her, but he made sure to look at Takuto when he spoke about this girl. He could tell that Takuto wasn't used to refering to their targets as living dead people, because if he refered to them as anything as they might get attached to the girl. Of course, all that matters was that they got this girl's soul in one year, so when this year was over this girl was a dead girl anyway. Honestly, these kinds of jobs were so easy that all they had to do was make sure that the girl died when the time limit was up. Even if they had to rip her soul from her body to make sure it happened, or course, Naruto hoped that it wouldn't have to come to that.

"Living Dead Girl?" The cat hat eared boy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, Living Dead People are those that have the chance of altering their deaths. They are living now, but we have to make sure they end up dead. When the time limit is up, they could end up either alive or dead depending on our choice. Not very often to we allow them to live though, and sometimes we kill them as a mercy to them. Remember Takuto, we are not human, and our job is to take their souls when they pass away." Meroko lectured, while Naruto started to phase through the wall while she lectured the new guy about how he should be viewing this girl. Naruo finished phasing through the wall moments later, before he looked around the room and grinned when he saw the target.

This target was a young 12 year old girl with brown hair and light brown eyes, with her hair done up with twin drill-tails at the sides of her head that came down to just below her ears. She was wearing basic pajama pants and a button up pajama shirt, and she was light skinned, no doubt from a small lack of sun exposure done to her by an indoor lifestyle thanks to her tumor. Strangely enough, she was looking at the wall in shock and had sitting on her butt in a shocked position. She was small, but she wasn't that loli kind of small, but she was a bit young so Naruto grinned and landed on the ground and looked around the room while Meroko and Takuto took their time to come into the room.

"Hm, cute kid, a lot better than the last watching assignment." Naruto commented as he got a closer look at the strange girl that was staring at something with shock. Naruto heard Takuto enter the room moments later with the uyse of the phasing spell, before he landed on the ground where Naruto originally had before he moved.

"Aha, Mitsuki Koyama, age 12. This is the one right?" Takuto asked, while Naruto stood straight up again and nodded. Meroko's hand popped through the walls moments later, before she yanked herself through the wall and glared at Takuto lightly.

"Darnit newbie, listen to me talk when I am speaking to you!" Meroko shouted with mock anger in her tone, while Naruto chuckled lightly and looked at her with a deadpan stare.

"Why should he? I didn't listen very much either to your living dead speech." Naruto said, and Meroko started to pout at him admitting to his crime of not listening to her when she was his trainer in the shinigami soul taking arts as well. Of course, he had been a natural at taking souls, so he only needed to learn from her for a few days before he was taking souls with utter success.

"Wow, she's cute! This one's a rabbit!" Mitsuki said in surprise, before all three shinigami froze when they heard her refer to Meroko as cute. Being able to refer to somebody as cute meant that you were able to see them... but only those on their last day of living could see them. Even then, most of the time the onlyt ones that could see them were dying children. Dying adults couldn't see them unless they had a deep living connection to them, so by all means this girl seeing them should be utterly impossible. Naruto blinked a few times, before he got a little closer to the girl and pointed at himself.

"You see us... did you have a heart attack or something?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow as he pointed between them, and the girl tilted her head.

"Huh? Yeah, I can see you... I don't think I had a heart attack. It was surprising when you came through the wall though." Mitsuki said with a small smile, while Naruto stood straight up and saw that Meroko was sweating like crazy. He laughed at how she and Takuto looked like they were going to have a fit at the unexpected happening. Naruto shook his head, before he placed his hands on their shoulders and stopped their freak out before it could happen. Meroko coughed into her hadn in embarrassment, while Takuto looked like he would rather not do what he was going to have to do.

"We are harbingers of death that can make even crying kids shut up!" Naruto started out as he jumped into the middle of the ground, before he crossed his arms and tried to make a cool pose out of it.

"Meroko!" Meroko stated her name as she took a pose on Naruto's left side, before Takuto took the opposite pose on Naruto's right side.

"Takuto." He said without as much enthusiasm in his voice, while Naruto looked down at Mitsuki with a grin on his face. He had always wanted to do this, but nobody was ever in any condition to watch them introduce themselves.

"And the leader, Naruto, and together we are-" Naruto started, before both of those posing at his sides took deep breaths.

"Negi Ramen!" Naruto, Meroko, and Takuto said in unison, as they stayed in their pose, with Naruto still holding his grin in place.

"Hahahahaha! Green Onion Ramen, that sounds delicious! Hahahahaa!" Mitsuki started to laugh as she held her sides at the joy she was feeling at how funny these people were, completely ignoring the fact that they had all come through the wall of her room like it wasn't even there. Meroko looked down with an annoyed look, while she blushed lightly in humiliation.

"I knew this was going to happen... I don't like this team name very much." Meroko admit, while Naruto huffed lightly in his own form of annoyance.

"Well I like it, anyway, the boss named us." Naruto stated moments later, before he felt his fox ears get grabbed lightly, and he saw that Mitsuki was feeling his fox ears with a big blush on her face and barely restrained laughter at their expense.

"Fox ears... rabbit ears... cat ears... are all so cute! Hahaha!" Mitsuki said as she started laughing again like crazy, and both Takuto and Meroko grabbed their ears and fake ears in humiliation while Naruto crossed his arms with his smile still in place. He had worse shots taken at him from his old friends, but he would be able to return fire pretty quickly.

"Shut up kid, we are from the Death Pediatrics Ward!" Meroko shouted in annoyance, while tryingt o save face with the human that was mocking them. Naruto sighed in annoyance when the happiness drained from Mitsuki's face, and she took on a more sad expression that didn't go with the girl that was laughing it up mere moments ago. Then, the girl seemed to grow slightly despressed, even though there was a small smile on her face, like she had something ripped away from her, but she was to good of a person to through a tantrum or enter denial over it.

"Death Pediatrics Ward... so I am finally going to- ow!" Mitsuki shouted as a fist bumped into the top of her head, and she looked up with tear filled eyes to see Naruto with his fist extended to her head with a grin on her face.

"Kid, don't look all that depressed. You have one year left to live, we are only here to make sure that you don't meet anyone that will stop you from... of no you don't." Naruto said with a raised eyebrow as he grabbed the waist of the girls pants to stop her from running and using the phasing portal that Takuto had left open. Naruto had noticed her make a move towards the wall, and because Takuto had left the spell active even a human would be able to phase through the wall if they wanted to. Mitsuki was surprised by Naruto grabbing her by the back of the pants, and ended up giving herself a small wedgie because of her attempted escape. She tripped and landed with her face in a pillow when Naruto let go of her pants, and she just stayed there for a moment.

"Good job Naruto, she almost escaped." Meroko said with a deep breath of relief, while Naruto crossed his arms when looked at the girl get up and sit wiht her butt on the pillow while rubbing her face slightly.

"You can't escape death kid." Naruto said without uncrossing his arms, and Mitsuki looked up at him with a small sad look on her face.

"I wasn't trying to run away from death... if I only have a year left though... I have to make it to the audition." Mitsuki said with a small frown on her face, and Naruto was sure that he could see tears about to come out of her eyes, so getting on his knees Naruto wiped the tears from her eyes with a gentle smile.

"What kind of audition?" Naruto asked kindly, and the other two shinigami were surprised by him being so kind to the child that had tried to run away from them, while Mitsuki looked at him with a slightly larger than before smile on her face.

"Singing, I want to become a singer before my life ends... I have to become a singer before it ends. I need to go to that audition." Mitsuki said, and Takuto had a look of pity on his face, and it was as clear as day that he was with Naruto on this and sympathized with the girl. Naruto also saw that Meroko wasn't sure how to respond to this, so Naruto was the one that was going to make the decisions.

"... Okay then, if this is that important to you. I am taking a big risk, so you better fufill your dreams before the year is over." Naruto said as he extended his hand and helped Mitsuki onto her feet again. He had completed his dreams before he had committed suicide, and it wasn't like this girl didn't have a year left to complete her dreams. Naruto was sure that she would be able to sing her heart out, because if they didn't let this girl do anything in the year she had left, then she would die unhappy. Naruto was sure of it, and he always tried to make those that were dying happy before their final moments.

"Naruto, we can't... never mind. This is just something you would do." Meroko started to lecture, before she realized that it didn't matter what she said. Naruto was to much of a good guy to break a girl's heart and take away her dreams, so he would try his hardest to make sure that this girl became a singer.

"Wait, aren't you guys the ones that said we have to take her soul. We can't let her meet anyone that will change her fate to die!" Takuto said, using their own words against them to try and make them see reason. Naruto shook his head, before he looked at Mitsuki.

"Of course, like Takuto says, you might meet somebody today that will change your fate. So one year from now, you have to die. When one year passes from today, you are going to die if you don't die before then. Do you understand?" Naruto asked softly to the younger girl, and she nodded sadly, but she was still smiling.

"I understand, and if I don't make it I will do whatever you all say... but I have to do this." Mitsuki explained, and Naruto nodded at her resolve, before he saw her twitching and looking at them with a nervous look. "Though, I need to ask a favor. I saw how you used magic to go through the wall... can you make me look older? I wrote I was 16 on the application." Mitsuki requested with a small smile, since she always wanted to be 16 years old, but with one year left she didn't really have that option anymore. Naruto nodded, before he bit his finger so that some blood was dripping out of it.

"Easy-" Naruto started as he stuck his finger in Mutsuki's mouth, and she was surprised by him doing so, before he looked at her sternly. "Drink the blood, then I can use magic to transform you into a 16 year old. I will also remove the tumor from your vocal cords whenever you are 16, so you can sing your hardest without worrying." Naruto explained as she sucked some of the blood from his finger now that she knew that it was going to help him, and when he took his finger out of her mouth he groaned in annoyance at her saliva covering his digit. Wiping it on his pants, he looked at her and nodded to Takuto and Meroko.

"Whatever, just do it. Not like I can stop you." Takuto said, now accepting the situation for what it was... out of his control. There was nothing he could do now, even though Naruto was going against everything that he had taught Takuto.

"I trust you on this." Meroko said with an angry pout, showing that she didn't like what was happening in the slighest. Naruto nodded, before he looked at the smaller child and raised his fingers in preperation to transform her into a 16 year old. One snap later, and Mitsuki's form was covered in smoke and when the smoke cleared she was revaled to be a slightly older version of herself with long hair no longer in her usual hair style. Her baggy clothes filled out, and she was the true definition of a 16 year old, and Naruto nodded at another job well done.

"Wow, I'm really 16! Thank you Mister Naruto!" Mitsuki shouted in happiness as she hugged Naruto, and he just rubbed her hair with a grin on his face before pushing her off of him before Meroko exploded at the girl for hugging him. Mistuki looked at herself in the mirror for a moment, before she looked at her brown hair and looked to Naruto again. "Sorry if this is to much, but can you dye my hair?" Mitsuki asked, and Naruto chuckled to himself. This year was going to be a fun one, he just knew it.

'Mitsuki Koyama, you are an interesting kid. Accepting death so easily, even when you have so much life in you.' Naruto thought as he flicked her in the head, and her hair started to shift from brown to the same shade of blond as Naruto's hair.

This was going to be a fun assignment.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Next To Be Updated: Naruto the Twin Tails - The Pure**_  
_**Please Leave Me Plenty Of Nice Long Reviews, But NO Flames Please!**_


End file.
